Suprises Are Always Good
by UnknownAuthorPerson
Summary: America just wanted to sleep as soon as he came home. But he got something much better! Rated M for sex but it's Romano and America so it's all good.


_A/N My second attempt at writing sex. I hope you guys like this. Also this fic is an acknowledgment of the fact that Romerica/Amerimano is now my OTP *cries* I don't want a OTP! In every fandom I've ever been in, I've either never shipped anyone or shipped multipule ships. But now...I've pledged my loyalty to Romerica... Damnit, hopefully this is only temporary._

_Any way. Blah, blah, blah Hima-Papa made Hetalia so he gets to say what's cannon and what's not. If I owned it I'd be calling the shots!_

* * *

><p>After a long day at the office, America wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep the rest of the week away. He had to sign over God knows how many papers, leaving his wrist feeling like it had been stomped on repeatedly. He tried to find the key to his house, but when he leaned against the door, it opened on it's own.<p>

Tony must of left the door opened again. He shrugged it off and went inside, dropping eveything as soon as he entered the door.

"I'm home Tony." America called for his friend.

"Well it's about time, bastard!" called an all too familiar voice. "You know how embarrasing it is dressing like this for you?" Romano said as he came it to view, turning on the light. America's face instantly turned red as he saw the what his boyfriend was wearing, or not wearing. There Romano stood with nothing on but a pink apron on, the one that said 'Kiss the Cook' on it, the very one that Romano often said was tacky.

But that was the least of America's worries, his boyfriend was standing in front of him, his skin almost glowing in the light, his arms were figity and he was looking down to hide his obviously blushing face. "You know how long I was waiting for you, fuck! I'm going to get a cold because of this stupid thing."  
>"Ro-Romano...What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming here till next week" It finally clicked into his mind that Romano was here, in his house, pratically naked, when he wasn't suppose to be. "Where's Tony?"<br>"Oh, your alien friend, He let me in and I told him to go away, so he did."

"Okay, but seriously what are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to suprise you...I had my plane ticket changed so I can get here earlier..." Romano turned from him. Accidently showing America his very adorable butt, making America's face redder.

"O-Oh...Th-That's cool...Y-You could of called ahead and let me know" America stuttered, all the time never taking his gaze away from Romano's back side.

"Then it wouldn't have been a suprise dumbass!" Romano turned his head slightly to yell at him before looking away again. America smiled and hugged his beautiful, naked, boyfriend.  
>"It's a great suprise 'Mano. I love that your here now."<br>"Sh-Shut up, you were suppose to be here an hour ago." Romano huffed, shrinking into America's embrace. America kissed Romano's cheek and hugged even tighter around his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd have to work so late. Plus if I knew you were going to be here, I would of gotten out earlier." America purred into Romano's ear, making him lean his head back into his boyfriend's sholder. He loved it when America sounded apologetic, esspecially in that voice and tone. "You should of called"

"Like I said, it would of ruined the suprise" Romano said in a low and soft voice, taking in his lover's heat surrounding him, it was a blessing for standing in the kitchen for an hour with nothing but some stupid apron that he found in the closet.

"Does Spain know your gone or your brother?" America purred again.

"All Spain and Veneziano know is that I'm going out of town, if Veneziano knew, he'd tell everyone, if Spain knew. He'd kill you." He told him before kissing him. Romano and America both agreed they wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship until they felt ready. Though he could tell America wanted to tell someone, anyone about them. Romano wanted to tell someone too, but he just needed to know that Spain would be willing to let them be together, sure he could handle the bastard, at the same time though, he was also an overprotective idiot. Not to mention that he was seeing America, one of the many people on Spain's "I-Will-Hate-You-Till-The-End-Of-Time" list. God knows how he would reacte to seeing him in the arms of America. The "Empire crushing bastard!" as Spain would call him.

"We got to tell someone sooner or later." America kissed Romano's exposed neck and began leaving little kisses along his neck line. Romano tried to hold back a moan to the feeling of America's lips against his skin. "We can't keep hiding." He purred against his skin, letting his hands slip behind the apron to feel his soft skin beneth the apron.

"I know, not now though" Romano moaned as his lover's hands began to trace their way across his stomach and chest. America couldn't believe what he was doing, feeling up his boyfriend while still tired as hell. Not that he wasn't greatful, he loved Romano so much and loved the fact that he wanted to suprise him like this, though he didn't understand why he desided to dress up like this, unless...

"OH SHIT!" Romano yelled suddenly and ran from him, heading stright for the kitchen. America slowly went after him, curious as to what he was up to. The closer he got to the kitchen, the stronger the smell of something good, Romano must of been cooking for him, but he noticed that there was only one plate set. He heard Romano curse under his breath and mumble something. America looked to see Romano bent over trying to get something out of the oven. HIs face lit right up at the sight of him bent over like that, considering that he was still naked and it juat made America's mind flash to something...dirty.

"Oh thank you God. It didn't burn." Romano sighed pulling out the most delicious looking Apple pie he had ever seen.

"Holy crap Romano! You made that?"  
>"Yep"<p>

"But I thought you hated my food?" America said, licking his lips as he came closer to see it.

"I do. But I know this is your favorite...and I wanted to do something nice for you..." Romano sighed, taking off the stupid looking oven mits to get the pie cutter. "Besides, I wanted to see if I could make it any better"  
>"If you made it, I'm sure it's the best!" America complimented him, only to get a scoff from Romano. He shooed America away so he could have more room to cut the pie into pieces. America went to go get his plate and bring it up to Romano so he could give him a slice. America's eyes once again glanced down to Romano's back side. He just couldn't take his eyes away or keep his mind from thinking about things he could do with the exposed skin before him.<p>

"Hey, bastard. You want a piece or what?" Romano asked.

"More than you know." America licked his lips as he said that.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." America shook his head of the image of Romano bent over the counter, crying his out his name in the most lustful way possible, while America fucked him from behind.

"Whatever bastard" Romano rolled his eyes, taking the plate from him and putting a piece of pie. He handed it back to the egar nation and went to his seat. Sitting down, picked up his fork, and scooped a bit of the pie onto the fork and slowly took it in his mouth. It was as if his taste buds just exploded right there. It was one of the most delicious apple pie he had ever tasted.

"So what do you think?" Romano asked, sitting down and putting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Oh my god, Romano! Best. Pie. Ever." America said with a mouthful of it in his mouth. Romano frowned at America's lack of manners, but smiled at the compliment. He knew he could do it. Then again, America always said he loved anything Romano cooked for him. He knew America would never lie about food he liked. America devored the the piece in seconds before going to get another one. Romano said nothing and watched as America ate his labor of love.

For the past two hours he had spent toilling over that damn pie, trying to make everything perfect. He never liked cooking American food, always greasy and had to be fried most of the time, but if he wanted to make America happy, then he do this for him. Then again, it could of been because he was bored waiting for him and wanted to make something.

After his third slice, America burped and sat back in his chair satisfied. His lips curved into a satisfied smile as he rubbed his stomach.

"Oh man Romano, you make the best damn food, ever." America whimsicaly coplimented. Romano smirked and got up to kiss his forehead.

"Glad you liked it." Romano kissed America's cheek and was about ready to leave, if America hadn't pulled him in for a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss quickly became more passionate as America opened his mouth a little to move and slide with Romano's lips. Romano's tounge began to probe out, wanting to gain acess to America's mouth, but America teased him by doing what he wanted, instead, he let his hands explore the bare back of his lover. Romano parted from America's lips, he sat himself on America's lap, facing him, before he began kissing him again.

He wrapped his arms around America's neck, while his lover's hands continued to explore his back, trying to untie the apron string. Eventually America untied the string and let them drop to the sides of his boyfriend. Moans coming from both nations as they continued their makeout session, but Romano could feel something in America's pant, it was hard and you'd have to be an idiot not to know what it was.

Romano parted from America's swollen lips as he whined for some more. Romano smirked at the sight and kissed the exposed neck of his begging lover. He gave him a small bite on the neck as well to indicate he wanted to do more than kiss.  
>"Let's take it to the bedroom." Romano purred as he got up and walked away. Having America follow him like a dog looking for a bone. America began stripping his clothes off, leaving a trail of discarded clothing behind. He entered the room where Romano layed on the the bed, completely naked and cock erected.<p>

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Romano asked in a teasing tone. He spread his legs and smiled a wolfish smile at his lover. America smirked in response and crawled over his beautiful italian lover. He kissed the nation's neck and began to kiss his way down his body, making Romano shiver in response. His hands tangled in his hair, following it as he continued to worship the body before him with kisses. Teasing himself as he got closer and closer to Romano's erection.

Romano moaned louder as America continued to tease him with lingering kisses. He leaned his head back and arched his back as America finally began kissing and licking his cock, already leaking from pre-cum. America definatly took his time kissing up and down the shaft while massaging his left thigh.

Eventually America took his hand and slowly stroked the base of the cock, while enveloping the tip in his mouth, licking and sucking on it. Romano couldn't help but let a loud moan go in reponse, he was in ecstasy. His hand fisted the American's hair as it bobbed slowly up and down.

"Hmmmmhn...ahhh" Romano moaned as the strokes began to get faster and faster. His back arched and head thrown back as his continued to moan in pleasure. His feet curled as he got closer and closer to realese. His breathing got heavier and harder as America's tounge licked around the tip and his hand stroked faster. He was getting close to cumming, it was the last thing he wanted to happen so early. He gulped before using his knee to rubb against America's side, in hopes he would no to stop. America ignored it and keept sucking him off, letting Romano groan in forced delight.

"St-Stop, I-I'm" Too late, Romano yelled as he orgasamed, cumming inside America's mouth. He panted hard as he rode out the orgasm, all the while America kissed his neck.

"How was I?" America said in his low voice, kissing his cheek.

"Better than last time." Romano chuckled. America started chuckling as well, kissing his lips. Romano always complained about America's technique during sex, but considering he wasn't as experianced as him, he had to give him some credit, he was definatly getting better.

"I got that lube you like so much." America said suddenly.

"Oh really? You want to go that far? ...Alright, you can top this time." Romano sighed. America giggled happily and got up to get the lube in his sock drawer. Romano managed to push himself up and lay on the left side to watch America search for the lubrication.

"Here it is!" America cheered holding the lube over his head to show Romano. He them squeezed the lube into his hand, rubbing into his palms and rubbing it on his cock, still erect and throbing.

"Smells good, you know me too well" Romano chuckled as his lover rejoined him in bed.

"Only the best for you Romano." America smiled and kissed him, while Romano hit him for sounding so stupid and cheesey. While his kissed the man above him, finally introducing tounge, he ignored the feeling of America's cold, lubricated, fingers into him, he did whince from the sudden pain.

"Ahhh."

"Sorry, you 'kay?" America asked, stopping the intursion and kisses.

"I'm fine, bastard, just keep going." Romano pulled America back into a kiss as his fingers continued to strech and probe Romano's hole; America spent most of time trying to dominate the kiss, but eventually, Romano took over, dominating him. America was distracted enough to accidenly find Romano's prostate, Romano threw his head back, breaking the kiss, and giving out a big moan.

"Oh God. What are you waiting for? Do that again." Romano pleaded whimsically. America just chuckled and did as he asked, having Romano moan again.

"I think your ready." America giggled as he help Romano over and stand him up on all fours.

"I can take it" Romano grinned, he postioned himself for America to get better acess. As much as he loved getting fucked face to face, sometimes it hurt having his legs bent like that. epecially if it was for a long time, at least this way it doesn't hurt as much.

"Ready?" America asked, holding his cock ready to enter him.

"Just do it" Romano sighed, rolling his eyes. With that America slowly entered Romano, making him groan. Romano clenched at the pain, holding onto the bed sheets for dear life.

"Heh, heh. Tight" Americ panted, entering him more.

"Sh-shut up you idio-ot" Romano growled, trying to supress the need to scream from the pain. America made a tiny grunt as he finally entered Romano, only to pull out slightly and push in again. He continued the motions slowly at first, trying to get in the same motion as Romano.  
>"Come on bastard, Hunnn...I know...You can go faster than that." Romano panted, going at a faster pace than America, hoping he would get an clue.<p>

"Oh? I just...don't want to hurt you 'Mano." America panted as well. Trying to catch up with Romano.

"I...can handle it, you know I can, bastard!" Romano groaned, slowing down so America's thrusts were in rythme with him. America nodded and began thrusting faster. Romano moaned a little loudly, letting America know he was doing good.

"Th-There we go." Romano moaned with pleasure as America picked up speed. America grabbed onto the sides of Romano and pushed in and out faster, trying to hit that same spot so he could hear his name screamed out of his lover. He loved it when Romano called his name like that.

"Ahhh! Just like that America, just like that!" Romano cried, throwing his head back and screaming with pleasure. America grinned while he continued thrusting into him. His own head leaned back, letting go of a few moans. He went a little harder but kept his pace. Romano tried to supress some moans, hating the noises he made, but loving the feeling of America inside him, is cock was erect from the penetration, he attempted to stroke himself, but was met with America's hand, trying to do the same. Romano removed his hand and let America stroke him at the same speed as his thrust.

It was there that Romano lost it. He screamed America's name and just kept moving to his thrusts. He clenched the bed sheets harder, hoping he didn't rip them. His breath became more heavy and harder, almost in tune with America's own moaning.

"Faster you bastard! Faster!" Romano cried, America did as he demanded and picked up the pace. Romano's moanings just made America want to go nuts right there, but kept his stregnth in check, in fear that if he didn't, he would hurt Romano. That was the last thing on his mind.

"OH GOD YES!" Romano screamed again and again, while America got closer and closer to his limit, He moaned Romano's name somewhere in his lover's screams. Right when America thought he couldn't hold it in anymore, He felt somthing warm and sticky cover his hand and Romano give out the loudest, lustful moan he had ever heard. America finally allowed himself to realese inside him. America almost collapsed right there, it felt so amazing. He pulled out though and fell right next to his also exagusted. They let the noise of thier panting fill the room before Romano said something, though it was too low and mumbly for America to hear.

"What was that?" America asked him in a teasing tone. Romano again said it, louder but still mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Still didn't catch that." America giggled.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU BASTARD!" Romano yelled at him before rolling around and covering himself in the blankets. His face was bright red and just sore from getting fucked. America laughed and joined him under the covers to snuggle against him, wrapping his arm around Romano's waist and ruffled his nose in Romano's hair, to catch his scent of sweat and apple pie. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before snuggling next to his naked italian lover. Romano turned to face him and baried his red face into America's chest, making him laugh.

"Oh come on Romano, why are you being so shy? I love you." America remarked, kissing the top of his head.

"Shut up bastard." Romano said against his chest.

"I love you Romano." America said again. Romano said nothing, but wrapped his arms around America and sighed.  
>"I love you more than hamburgers" America said again, but in a sing songy tone. Romano just grumbled.<p>

"How much do you love me?" America asked.

"I'm not playing that game with you." Romano bluntly stated. He looked up to his boyfriend, who's glasses were still on and crooked. Romano rolled his eyes and took them off, placing them at the edge of the night stand.

"Come on, I know you love me." America laughed.

"I do, I just don't need to say it every five seconds." Romano sighed.

"But how will I know if you don't say it? How do I know if your just using me for sex?" America whined in a joking manner. Romano just snorted.

"I'm not like that, you would know if I was just using you. Besides, when we first did it, you were a blushing virgin. And now you think I'm using you for sex? That's a laugh." Romano scoffed, earning a laugh from America.

"I know, but I like to hear it from you, without you yelling in my ear like I caught you with your pants down." America snuggled Romano like he was a teddy bear, making Romano again roll his eyes.

"Whatever, bastard" Romano grumbled.

"I love you, South Italy, Romano." America whispered into his ear before closing his eyes. A few moments later, America was dead asleep, with Romano still in his arms. Romano stayed still for the longest time, just listening to his heart beat slowly and his breath tickle the top of his head. Romano adjusted himself so he was eye level to America and kissed him lightly on the lips. He parted from him and was only a few centimeters from his face and smiled. Before he joined America in sleep, he got up and went close to his ear and whispered.

"I love you, United States of America."

* * *

><p><em>AN This. Story. Didn't. Want. To. End! America and Romano got mushy at the end there, plus my sister has been hovering over my sholder while I wrote this thing. She's 12, so I don't know how much she saw or what she thinks...Well...She did say she liked USUK better, but that's just her._

_But I digress, just to let you guys know, this has nothing to do with "Project: America" think of it as an alternate universe type thing, so anything they said in this one-shot is not something that would happen in that fic, besides I'm still working on it._

_Also, I like to think that Spain and Veneziano know Romano is seeing someone, they just don't know who. Right now they're probably debating who it is and how long it will be before Romano tells them. Of course plenty of nations already know that America and Romano are seeing each other, they're just waiting for Spain and Veneziano (and England) to catch on XD._

_Read and Review...or not, your choice._


End file.
